xddfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Toslaw1/2. Zebranie administracji (04.03.2017 r.) - Raport
5:09 Toslaw1 Otwieram zebranie. Projekt regulaminu rad administracji: 1. Zebrania odbywają się na czacie co tydzień w sobotę o 17:00, a w wyjątkowych sytuacjach zwoływane są przez Arcyadministratora w innych terminach. 2. Na zebraniach administracji należy być poważnym i nie można używać emoticonów. 3. Jeśli ktoś łamie zasady dostaje punkt karny od Arcyadministratora, a jeśli otrzyma się ich 5, dochodzi do wykluczenia z obrad, na których zdobyto tyle punktów. Powrót na nie grozi ponownym wykluczeniem, a powtórki - banem na czacie do końca trwania obrad. Otwieram dyskusję. 5:12 ZelDelet może być 5:12 Toslaw1 Jakieś poprawki? Nie? 5:13 ZelDelet raczej nie 5:13 Toslaw1 Arek214? I piszemy z wielkiej litery zdania podczas zebrań. Ok. Zamykam dyskusję. Rozpoczynam głosowanie. ZA 5:15 ZelDelet ZA 5:15 Arek214 Za 5:15 Toslaw1 Zamykam głosowanie. Mam też projekt Kodeksu Karnego. Bany 1. Bana do miesiąca może dać administrator. 2. Bana do 3 miesięcy może dać tylko Arcyadministrator. 3. Bana dłuższego niż na 3 miesiące musi przegłosować zwykłą większością głosów rada administracji. Kary 1. Za spam grozi ban do 1 miesiąca. 2. Za przezwiska i przekleństwa grozi ban do 1 miesiąca. 3. Za wandalizm grozi ban do 3 miesięcy oraz w skrajnych przypadkach ban na zawsze i blokada IP. Otwieram dyskusję. 5:17 ZelDelet Mam dwie wątpliwości: 5:17 Toslaw1 Ok. Wymień je. 5:17 ZelDelet 1. Czyli, jeśli wandal zasługuje na dłuższego bana, mam nie dawać żadnego, tylko czekać na głosowanie? 2. Co z recydywistami, którzy po upływie swoich banów znowu zaczną rozrabiać? 5:18 Toslaw1 1. 3 miesiące nie miną do głosowania raczej. 2. Odnowi się im bana i przegłosuje wiecznego. 5:19 ZelDelet ok, może być 5:19 Toslaw1 Arek214, Co sądzisz? 5:19 Arek214 jestem za 5:19 ZelDelet Ale spamboty od razu banujemy na amen? 5:20 Toslaw1 Tak. Zamykam dyskusję. 5:20 ZelDelet to jestem za 5:21 Toslaw1 Poprawka ZelaDeleta dot. Spambotów. Głosowanie nad ta poprawką rozpoczęte. za 5:22 ZelDelet hm? skoro zgłosiłem, to jestem ZA 5:22 Toslaw1 Po prostu się pisze ZA a nie wyjaśnienia. 5:22 Arek214 Za 5:23 Toslaw1 Zamykam głosowanie nad poprawką. Otwieram nad całością wraz z poprawką. Oto treść: Bany 1. Bana do miesiąca może dać administrator. 2. Bana do 3 miesięcy może dać tylko Arcyadministrator. 3. Bana dłuższego niż na 3 miesiące musi przegłosować zwykłą większością głosów rada administracji, nie licząc SpamBotów, które automatycznie dostają bana na zawsze. Kary 1. Za spam grozi ban do 1 miesiąca. 2. Za przezwiska i przekleństwa grozi ban do 1 miesiąca. 3. Za wandalizm grozi ban do 3 miesięcy oraz w skrajnych przypadkach ban na zawsze i blokada IP. Głosowanie rozpoczęte. ZA 5:24 ZelDelet ZA 5:26 Arek214 Za 5:26 Toslaw1 Zamykam głosowanie. Nie mam projektów. Jakieś macie? 5:27 Arek214 Tak 5:27 Toslaw1 Arek214, udzielam ci głosu. 5:28 Arek214 Wnoszę wniosek o rozpoczęcie edytowania na tej wiki 5:28 Toslaw1 Ok. Proponuję uchwałę: Każdy członek administracji musi mieć codziennie nie licząc sobót, niedziel, świąt i dni urlopu 1 edycję. con. 1 edycję.* Co sądzisz, Arek214? 5:30 Arek214 ok, ale ty też masz edytować 5:31 ZelDelet jakąkolwiek edycję? 5:32 Toslaw1 Tak. Będę i robię to w MediaWiki. Na artykuły już czasu nie mam jak już dojdzie do edycji stron MediaWiki. Nie licząc bloga. 5:32 Arek214 ehh te blogi tylko zaśmiecają wiki :P 5:32 Toslaw1 Rozpocząć dyskusję? I nie używaj emoticonów!!! 5:33 ZelDelet prosz 5:34 Toslaw1 Pytam autora prośby. Arka214. 5:34 Arek214 Yhy 5:34 Toslaw1 Niniejszym rozpoczynam dyskusję. Proponuję dopisać ,,nie licząć blogów". licząc* Są inne poprawki? 5:36 ZelDelet a święta? 5:36 Toslaw1 Nie ma? Napisałem o nich. 5:36 ZelDelet w wakacje też będzie trudno 5:37 Toslaw1 Ok. to też przegłosujemy. Inne poprawki? 5:38 ZelDelet a kary za brak edycji? np wywalenie Arcyadministratora gdyby nie spełnił swojego obowiązku? USUNIĘTO ODPOWIEDZI Zarządzam przerwę w obradach. Wznawiam obrady. USUNIĘTO ODPOWIEDZI 5:54 Toslaw1 Każdy członek administracji musi mieć codziennie nie licząc sobót, niedziel, świąt i dni urlopu 1 edycję, nie licząc blogów. Za 5 dni nieusprawiedliwionych ostrzeżenie o utracie praw, a w przypadku powtórki - głosowanie nt. temat. To później. Głosowanie nad 1 poprawką - nie licząc blogów. ZA 5:54 ZelDelet ja się wstrzymuję 5:55 Toslaw1 Ok. Arek? 5:55 Arek214 Za 5:55 Toslaw1 Zamykam głosowanie. Druga poprawka - Kara za 1. Razem - ostrzeżenie o utracie uprawnień. Za 2 razem- Głosowanie nt. temat. Konto czyści się co miesiąc. Rozpoczynam głosowanie. ZA Jak wy głosujecie? 2 minuty na głosowanie. 5:58 Arek214 Za dużo jeszcze tego? 5:59 Toslaw1 Ostatnia poprawka, potem całość. to jest ost. poprawka. Zamykam głosowanie. Głosowanie nad całością. Treść: Każdy członek administracji musi mieć codziennie nie licząc sobót, niedziel, świąt i dni urlopu 1 edycję, nie licząc blogów. Za 5 dni nieusprawiedliwionych ostrzeżenie o utracie praw, a w przypadku powtórki - głosowanie nt. temat. Konto czyści się co miesiąc. Otwieram głosowanie. ZA 3 minuty na głosowanie. 6:02 Arek214 Za 6:02 ZelDelet ja się wstrzymuję, bo takie wpisy otwierają furtkę do uwalenia arcyadmina 6:03 Arek214 i właśnie o to mi chodzi Xd 6:03 Toslaw1 Dobra. Zamykam, ale MediaWiki strony te się już liczą. Zaproście Pallida. zw 6:05 ZelDelet Arek214: Ale wiesz, RFC wystawić łatwo, gorzej z awansem :p 6:05 Toslaw1 Zaproście go. Zarządzam przerwę w obradach. 6:06 Arek214 Skoro przerwa, to pogadajmy o przyszłości DreamWorks i Xdd wiki 6:07 ZelDelet tak, koniecznie Arek214: wyjaśnij nam wszystko raz jeszcze 6:07 Toslaw1 Przerwa, bo czekamy na Pallida by dołączył do dyskusji. dyskusji* Zawołajcie go. 6:09 Arek214 Bądźcie dla niego mili 6:09 Toslaw1 Ok. Przeproszę go. Ale zawołaj go. 6:10 Arek214 Dawajcie na czat DreamWorks 6:10 Toslaw1 Nie. tu są obrady. 6:11 Arek214 on jest tam dawajcie tam Pallid dołączył(-a) na czat. 6:12 ZelDelet o/ 6:12 Pallid No dobra, jestem tutaj 6:12 Toslaw1 Wznawiam obrady. Rozpoczynam dyskusję nt. Współpracy XDD Wiki i DreamWorks Wiki. Pallid, dlaczego się nie zgadzasz? 6:14 ZelDelet "co ma piernik do DreamWorks Wiki" 6:14 Toslaw1 Pallid, dlaczego się nie zgadzasz? 6:14 Pallid Chcę, aby Dream Works Wiki współpracowała a) tylko z większymi wiki, b) tylko z wiki na zbliżony temat tam gdzie jest emotka był "b)" '= No wiecie o co chodzi XD 6:15 Toslaw1 Ok. i na obradach my nie korzystamy z emotek. Taki zwyczaj. 6:15 Arek214 Toslaw 6:16 Toslaw1 Rozumiem. Ale nie będę przecież negatywnego wpływu na Madagaskar Wiki. 6:16 Pallid Sorry, ale nie obchodzi mnie to jaki macie zwyczaj, przyszedłem to, bo sami prosiliście, żebym Wam to wyłumaczył 6:16 Toslaw1 Zasady też. ZelDelet opuścił(-a) czat. ZelDelet dołączył(-a) na czat. 6:17 Toslaw1 Arek214, nic tu nie wskóramy. Zdecyduj z administracją DreamWorks Wiki. 6:18 Pallid Emotki nie użyłem specjalnie, tak jak napisałem wyświetliła się zamiast tego co napisałem 6:18 Toslaw1 Rozumiem. 6:18 Pallid Mogę już iść czy jeszcze jakieś pytania czy coś? 6:18 Toslaw1 Chłopaki... 6:18 Pallid Właśnie pracuję nad wyglądem dla wiki także... 6:18 Toslaw1 Dobra. Możesz. Nikt cię tu nie trzyma. 6:19 ZelDelet ... 6:19 Toslaw1 Zamykam dyskusję. Rozpoczynam dyskusję na temat siostrzanego projektu XDD wiki - Śmieszne wiki. 6:21 Arek214 tak się składa, że na Śmieszne Wiki jestem adminem :P Pallid opuścił(-a) czat. 6:21 Toslaw1 Arek214, Administracja zgadza się na wymianę między założycielami wymiany praw administratora? EMOTICON!!! 6:22 ZelDelet Arek jest założycielem, więc...? 6:22 Toslaw1 Zgadza się? 6:22 Arek214 Zależy co dasz w zamian 6:22 Toslaw1 Prawa admina za Prawa admina. Oraz współpraca. 6:23 Arek214 Coś mało tego 6:23 Toslaw1 Współpraca za Współpracę. 6:23 Arek214 coś jeszcze? 6:23 Toslaw1 Link za link (SG do SG siostrzanego projektu). 6:24 Arek214 ok 6:24 Toslaw1 Coś jeszcze? 6:24 ZelDelet może jakiś szablon typu: "więcej na ten temat na XDD Wiki"? i odwrotnie 6:25 Toslaw1 I na odwrót. Dobra. 6:25 Arek214 ok 6:25 Toslaw1 Coś jeszcze? 6:26 Arek214 mogę importować arty z Śmieszne wiki, ale... 6:26 Toslaw1 Import artykułów i Export. Dobra. Coś jeszcze? 6:27 ZelDelet link w sidebar 6:27 Toslaw1 Czyli? Wystarczy na SG. Coś jeszcze? 6:28 ZelDelet no w tym po lewej (jak ktoś ma monobooka, czyli ja) http://wstaw.org/w/4nFr/ tak, screen z czegoś innego ale jako przykład 6:29 Toslaw1 Nie, na SG. I tak widać. Coś jeszcze? Zamykam dyskusję. Treść umowy o siostrzanym projekcie: 1. Prawo do importu. 2. Link za link na stronie głównej. 3. Wymiana Praw Administratora między Założycielami. 3. Wzajemna Współpraca. 4* Rozpoczynam głosowanie. ZA Arek214, ZelDelet: Zagłosujcie. 6:35 ZelDelet co to znaczy "1. Prawo do importu."? 6:35 Toslaw1 Tak. 6:36 ZelDelet kopiowanie tych samych treści na obydwu wiki? 6:36 Toslaw1 Kopia artykułu i linki po więcej ingormacji w postaci najlepiej szablonu. informacji* Głosujemy. 6:37 ZelDelet ale czy to ma aż tak wielki sens? no bo jak skopiujesz jakiś artykuł i będzie na dwóch wikiach jednocześnie, to kto będzie aktualizował poprawki? 6:38 Toslaw1 Nie zgłosiłeś poprawek. Głosujemy. Nie muszą się tak samo rozwijać. Głosuj. 6:38 ZelDelet oki, ZA 6:38 Arek214 Za 6:39 Toslaw1 Zamykam głosowanie. Arek214: Skopiuj treść traktatu na stronę: pl.dreamworks.wikia.com/wiki/Siostrzany_projekt:XDD_wiki Coś jeszcze? 6:41 ZelDelet niepoprawny link 6:41 Toslaw1 Czyli? 6:42 ZelDelet nie to było przedmiotem głosowania 6:42 Toslaw1 Aaa.. pl.smieszne.wikia.com Gadaliśmy o tamtym i namieszało mi w głowie... smieszne a nie dreamworks. 6:43 ZelDelet teraz ok 6:43 Toslaw1 Coś jeszcze? 6:44 ZelDelet z mojej strony nie 6:44 Toslaw1 Arek214 ma status Zw, zaczekajmy na niego. 6:50 Arek214 dobra ja kończę o/ 6:50 ZelDelet oki papa Ci Arek214 opuścił(-a) czat. 6:51 Toslaw1 Koniec. _NOTOC_ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach